Eyes
by Solembum13
Summary: A collection of poems centered around our favorite Sarcastic duo. "Tokka". Added poem number 6, I hope you enjoy...please review.
1. Eyes

He looked into her eyes

He saw a beautiful, caring, brave, loving woman

Too bad she was gone

It wasn't long after that he reunited with a familiar face

She was also brave, caring, and beautiful...

He looked into her eyes before,

But he wouldn't admit he loved someone else to her face

She could stare at the moon and not realize it's glow,

He wasn't sure if she'd understand...

But, he was scared for her now

He wasn't sure on how hurt she was, or what exactly happened to her, or where she was

He didn't need to wonder, he knew it was most likely painful...and far away

He started to cry that night, thinking about his cursed life of loneliness

"Yue..." he muttered "protect her, please..."

It felt almost sinful to ask a lost-loved to protect his new love...

She was his love, right???

He was confused...

He didn't hear her coming his way

He didn't know why she was up this late

Or how she always knew where he was

Or how she seemed to know his thoughts

She just quietly walked up, and placed her small hand on his shoulder...

He stared at her pale face, looking up at the night sky with her sightless eyes

"It's okay, Sokka..." she said solemnly.

Little did she know she was staring right at the moon

Little did she know, how that alone had made him feel

She was his best friend, who cared for him no matter what...

He smiled, and wiped his eyes

"Thanks, Toph" he said...

She smiled.

Little did he know though,

He would someday stare into her eyes

And see much more than a pale jade

And little did she know

That would be the day

She would never feel blind again...

* * *

**_Well, I said it was a bit fluffy...but I made it out of boredom, but also to fill in the time for a potential upcoming fanfic (if I can find time). This was my first ATLA fanfic, so I'd really appreciate reviews...critisism welcome._**

**_Don't own anything. I wish I did, this show rocks._**


	2. Tokka

**_Okay, I thank all the people who've reviewed!!!!! I appreciated it and I was very happy you all enjoyed it! Well, this one is nothing like the last poem...This one was just me practicing, and trying to break a writers block...(hate it with a passion). Well, please review and I hope you like. Critisism welcome._**

**I don't own Avatar, unfortunately...

* * *

**

**T**ough

**O**bnoxious

**P**ainful

**H**eadstrong

* * *

**S**tubborn

**O**riginal

**K**nowlegeable

**K**ind

**A**rtististically challenged

* * *

**T**eam

**O**ne-and-only

**K**ick-ass

**K**illallotherSokkapairingsbecuasethisoneisthebest!

**A**mazing


	3. Haiku

**Thanks again for the reviews! Again, I appreciate them! Well, anyway, this was just a short thought. For some reason the Ba Sing Se episode came to my head and all I could think of were Sokka's Haikus...when if he were to say one about Toph? I hope you enjoy! (3 days until Christmas break! Whoo!) **

**(again, I hate to say I don't own ATLA...)**

* * *

Blind, tough, sarcastic

Rude, blunt, insensistive, pest

I'm glad she is mine

* * *

**_I apologize if it was corney, It was a quick write. :p Anything to get out of writer's block!!!lol._**


	4. Jealousy

**Hey, everyone! Once again, thanks for reviewing! I'm on a Tokka-roll! lol...Maybe it's just from waiting for the next episode to air. lol. Christmas break starts tommorrow, so I hope to write more. **

**Anyway, this is also a short thought. it's told from Toph's POV, and it takes place after the Serphent's Pass episode...can you guess what the poems about???? (winks)**

**Hope you enjoy! Review, please? critisism welcome!**

**(Don't own Avatar, but I will once I burn the copyrights and claim it as my own!!!!MUHAHAHAHAH! (ahem)...well, you didn't hear that from me...)**

* * *

Even though I can't see

I can tell how he feels

I don't need to see

How much he cares for her

I mean, I do kind of like her

I owe her my life...

So, why should I care?

Why do I feel sudden hate towards her?

I just can't help feeling this way...

What does she have that I don't have?

What does she have that makes him like her?

She can't Bend...but she does fight

She does have ambition ...

She does care for others...

They have a lot in common I guess.

But is she always with him? No.

Is she always fighting by his side? No.

I can't believe I kissed her cheek!

I can't believe the one I meant to kiss, kissed her!

Why did I kiss "him"?

Was I just grateful, right?

But i just can't help thinking,

Did I honestly mean it?

Ugh, what is wrong with me?

She's probably perfect...

She's probably pretty,

I can't see, but knowing how he acts around her...

I can only guess...

I can't compare to that anyway,

Hideous, disgusting me...such a burden for him to even save...

_"I'm coming, Toph!"_

Yeah, thanks for everything...

I almost drowned then

But I feel like I am drowning now...

* * *

**Oh, poor Toph, how sad...well, I hope you enjoyed it**. 


	5. Knew

**_Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated this...Well, this one was a little "poem" I have pieced together during my little amount of spare time this week (unfortunately, I will have less time to do things. :( I hate school!). Anyway, thanks to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy! Critism Welcome. :)_**

**_I don't own Avatar! But I wish the people who do (TO YOU NICKELODEON!) will air the new episodes in the United States!!!!!GAH:p_**

**_At least I now have the 2nd Fire DVD. (yay!)_**

* * *

When she talked to him the first time

She felt he was weak

She felt he was too sensitive

He was too light on his feet

But when he stood up against her

She knew he'd be strong

She knew they would have a bond

She felt a life-long friend

He'd be like the brother she never had

She was going to train him well

He was going to win this war

She knew these things.

When she fought with her the first time

She felt she'd be a pain

She felt she'd be a "sugar queen"

She was too bossy, too motherly

But when she would comfort her in her times of feeling shame

She knew she'd be loyal

She knew they'd have their fights

She felt a worthy friend

She'd be like the girly sister she would never be

She was going to tease her well

She was going to grow on her

She knew these things

(But he was different…)

When she met _him_ the first time

She felt he was strange

She felt he was powerless

He wasn't a bender, and then his stuff smelled funky

But when he would guide her in her times of need

She knew he'd be there

She knew they would get along

She felt a true friend, a best friend, her one and only love

He'd be like no one else she'd meet

She was going to guide him too…

She was going to be that one for him

She knew these things…

* * *

**_Well, hoped you liked...please review!_**


	6. Why Sokka was tasting dirt

**Hello everyone! First of all, I'd like to say thank you all for the reviews! I aprreciate it like always. :) Well, anyway, I'm not going to lie...this poem is incredibly strange, it's humerous Tokka that I made in the time of like 5 minutes and it has no real settin or anything. I hope it makes sense...So...I broke my one word chapter titles with this one...owell, can't have everything...So why was Sokka eating Dirt you may be asking??**

**Don't own, but congrats to Mike and Bryan for Avatars win as Best cartoon during KCA! WHOO!**

* * *

There once was a guy named Sokka

Who told this girl he could rock-ya

She gave him a "look"

He yelped and shook

He cried after she said Gotch-ya

* * *

**...**

**Well, I said It was strange. Please review anyways. :p**

**Well, since I'm here, for those who are reading "Rock", I'm sending my deepest apologies to you for having you guys wait so long. I will say this...(sigh) chapter three is nowhere near done...(prepares for stuff to be thrown on her). Sorry, once again, I've been incredibly busy lately and I can't seem to get a big enough break to get a nice big chunk of it done. I will tell you that it is going to be a _pretty-big _chapter... for what's in it, you'll find out. Hopeully soon. I have about 40 days of school to go through, and hopefully chapter three will be done sometime, especially since I would like to finish this before season three ends...If I don't finish it by then, well, I'll still write it and hopefully you guys still read it. I hope you guys understand.:D**

**Katara: (points angerly) THERE SHE IS!! GET HER!**

**Me: (gasps...starts to run)**

**Sokka: (reads poem) What the heck? (reads other poems, blushes faintly,Dumbfounded) HEY! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!**

**Me: (stops running for a second) MY WORLD OF TOKKANESS!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sokka: (starts reading "Rock"...red as a tomato) OH! This isn't right! TOPH! Can you believe this lady?! (points to me, waving awkardly)**

**Toph: (In her own world, humming, with blushed faced and smiling)**

**Sokka: TOPH!**

**Toph:(Wakes up, turns redder) huh? What did you say?**

**Aang: Who cares? (turns into avatar state) GET HER!**

**Me: AHHHHHH!!**

**Haru: Sexyfine! (skips along gayly)**

**okay, I'll stop there. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed it, critcism is welcome. :) **


End file.
